My oh so pathetic life on Neopets
by Rykani
Summary: A synopsis of my time on Neopets XP i still play, as Rykani. but yeah. i love Neo, but it's staff members make me wonder, sometimes.


.Born Again, and Again, and Again...  
  
It was a quiet, but still meaningful existance. Rykani and her four pets, Daimaou, Addey, LilDanish, and FrozenFish. Her pets figured she was leading a double life of some sort, since she would run off every so often, but they loved when she would return to them.  
  
The reality, is that Rykani would have to do a terrible thing, return to the real world, in which she was known as 'Jen'. Jen went to school, and had lots of things to tend to out in the real world. She still loved her pets, and never forgot them.  
  
One fateful day, While patrolling around the world of Neopia with her beloveds, something terrible happened. A slip of the tongue, the wrong thing said. zip-zap, ice EVERYWHERE! On the neohome, on the shop, and encasing her poor pets. Rykani was devistated, and cried to every available staff member, to please PLEASE return her pets back to her. In kind, they kicked her straight out of Neopia.  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
Under the guise of 'Saebra', Rykani returned to Neopia, returning to some very unhappy pets who had thought she had forgotten them. Their names were One and Vi. Two of the oldest pets in all of Neopia. After a while, they forgave her silliness, and accepted her back into their lives. They lived happily, loved by many, hated by few. Sadly, one of the few who hated them seemed to sense something was amiss with this girl Saebra. Saebra didn't like the unwanted attention she recieved, and called out the person who said the cruel things about her. Unfortunate for her, the one she had a problem with, was a staff member. A very cruel and unusual staff member.  
  
More ice, more pets forever jammed into ice, lost neopoints, items, and lack of trust in the way that Neopia was being ruled. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
A new identity, less snappiness to those who disliked her... Faide was her new name. Niyght was her pet. They lived happily for months, no sign of anyone showing dislike in her. When Niyght got kidnapped one night, staff even stepped in and rescued her. By the good graces of Fyora, perhaps everything was going to be ok now! The girl once known as Rykani was settled into her new life in Neopia. Sadly, she needed to do some moving in the real world, to a new city. She thanked everyone who worried about her, and the safety of Niyght. The gifts were lovely, and the kind words were beautiful.  
  
The real-world move was... rather uneventful, kind of boring, in fact. The wait for her return to Neopia was annoying, however. She missed playing with her only pet, her friends in Neopia. Her new-found trust in staff. The night before she was to return to Neopia, she had a dream that entailed her dancing with her sweet Aisha in the real world. Hah.  
  
To her utter dismay, in the morning when she tried to return to Neopia, she found everything once again trapped in ice. How could this BE?! She screamed. The staff member who found her pain so amusing must have seen it fit to be rid of her happiness while she was in the midst of moving. Happy house warming gift, Faide!  
  
For the next couple of months, our heroine changed names every week, even every couple of days. Once after 5 minutes. Sadly for her, everytime she even hinted at who she was prior to her most recent venture, BAM! Insta-ice! The staff was more cruel than ever. Could they ever redeem themselves?  
  
After some very bad real-life events, and the cruelty of staff, the girl with too many names, and the girl who's name could not be spoken, was giving up. Her heart was broken, and human cruelty wasn't helping her any. She decided to try one more time. Maybe staff would be more kind to her, if she laid low, and stayed silent. It worked! One week. Two. A month. Two months! Glorious freedom! The cruel staff member who loathed her so had been booted from the land of Neopia. All was good.  
  
Out of no where, the girl who now was happy and able to admit who she was, noticed that something odd was happening. Pets who were encased in ice were all free, and young as can be. Staff was being kind again! The girl with no set identity could hardly believe it. Deciding to take on her original identity, with no shame, and no fear, she once again became Rykani. Rushing to the create-a-pet centre with shaking hands and tears in her eyes, she pushed aside a few stragglers who didn't know if they wanted a jubjub more than a blumaroo or not. She was here to get at least ONE of her beloveds back! Diving to a spot to create a wocky, she carefully entered in the name. D-A-I-M-A-O-U... Daimaou. In a flash, there she was, once again. Daimaou the Wocky. The former Stone Wocky was now Green, but Rykani didn't care. She lunged to her young and sweet pet, and hugged her tightly. The poor Wocky, who had been trapped in ice for three years, coughed and sputtered, confused as to why she was moving again, and whatever had happened to her former glory of being painted. Rykani just took home her baby, content and happy.  
  
Update : Rykani and Daimaou are now living very happily together, even though they're dirt poor. Unable to support Daimaou's once almost-siblings, she can only visit them on occasion, but they are also free from their icy tombs! Perhaps someday, once Rykani's faith is unshakeable, she will bother to work really hard to gain Neopoints again, and have all fur of her lovelies returned to her. Until then, she just hopes and prays to the great Faerie Queen that when any staff member is having a bad day, week, month, or year, they won't take it out on her again.  
  
Author's Note : I doubt this'll even be put up... but if it is... This is a true story (uh, expect the part where i can actually ENTER Neopia...) that happened to me over the course of a couple of years of my time here. I love Neopets dearly, as I've been here almost FIVE years now. There is a dark scary side to Neopia, aside from the Gallery of Evil, and don't think it should be hidden from the world forever and ever. I AM grateful that I have been allowed to stay at Neopets, despite someone's obvious dislike towards me. Sadly, like in the real world, there is discrimination against people. For reasons we cannot comprehend. It's not fair, at all, but maybe, someday, but not sugar-coating everything and pretending like the world is good and perfect, we can have true fairness, in everything that we do. Life, love, play. But never forget, there is a real world out there. Even if it can be more mean and scary than Neopets, somedays. - Thanks for reading my little bit of blah blah blahness. oO Oh yeah, any comments REALLY appreciated! Or rants, or whatever. I might even continue this story with a continuation, if people like it! 


End file.
